Minas Arthor
Minas Arthor, once the capital of Arnach, was situated on the Crossings of the Erui, where there had been a settlment for as long as chronicles could tell. The town was founded in the early Third Age, and soon became the center for the prosperous agricultural district around the Celos and the Erui. The Battle at the Crossings of Erui, where Eldacar of Gondor's returning host defeated and killed the Usurper Castamir, was fought just outside Minas Arthor. To commemorate the battle, a large mound was raised on the battlefield called the Hill of Remembrance; every year on the battle day a deeply moving ceremony was held there in which all the dead—loyalists as well as traditionalists — were mourned.Minas Arthor itself did not suffer any damage during the Kin-strife, and continued to prosper until the Plague took away half its population. By the end of the twentieth century, the town had regained its pre-Plague population of 5,000. Minas Arthor was not built for defense, so there was no town wall or keep. This enabled the town to grow unhindered, and there was no need for the close structure of walled cities. Minas Arthor abounded with large squares and public gardens. The homes of the rich often resembled manors: large, two-story houses with several outhouses and stables, as well as large, private gardens. Most of Minas Arthor's buildings were of wood with a stone ground floor, though many of the largest structures were built entirely of stone. Notable buildings were the Woodworker's Lane, the House of Grain, and two taverns: The Horseshoe and the Peacock's Feathers. The people of Pelargir and Minas Anor jokingly referred to Minas Arthor as "the oversized village", but its inhabitants were proud of their "garden town".The town had no garrison, so order was kept by the town watch. These were easily recognizable due to their red tabards with a device of three gulden shears (the town's emblem). They carried long wooden staves and daggers, but no armor. The best carpenters in Gondor were found on Woodworkers' Lane in northern Minas Arthor. They were no ordinary craftsmen, but rather artists who worked with wood, producing exquisite furniture and furnishings for wealthy customers from all over the realm. Perhaps the most famous was Girondor, who proudly claimed that he only worked with lebethron. The House of Grain was the center for the grain trade. It was actually a complex of buildings on the southern outskirts of the town, including several storage houses, stables, and one huge stone building where the trading took place. After the harvest, surplus grain was brought in from all the farms in the district and sold by the farmers to the grain merchants, whi in turn, sold it to buyers from other parts of Gondor. The military and merchants from Minas Tirith and Pelargir were the most important customers.Especially in the autumn, there was much hustle and bustle around the House of Grain, some of which conrinued in the neighborhood inns when farmers celebrated their sale. Minas Arthor was located on the Rathon Gondor and many travelers passed through the town. The Horseshoe was a large inn on the western outskirts, favored by larger groups of travelers since it offered grazing grounds for horses, as well as an in-house blacksmith. The tavern building was large, and its main hall might seat more than a hundred people for the evening meal. The Peacock's Feathers was a small and snug inn at the center of Minas Arthor, situated on a side street to the town square.The tavern was favored by discerning and experienced travelers since it offered very good food and the innkeeper, Glostarion, was known for telling the latest local gossip.The Peacock's feathers was more expensive than the average inn, but well worth the price. References *MERP:Southern Gondor - The Land Category:Town Category:Gondor